Preguntas y Respuestas al Estilo Mekakushi-Dan
by Kasumi -LigthThunder
Summary: Aquí Kasumi su gran presentadora. Quien viene con todo el personal de la serie mencionada y alguno que otro extra. Podrán ver divertidas preguntas, varios retos, el sufrimiento de los personajes para mejorar nuestro humor, y una que otra incoherencias. ¡Hagan sus preguntas! Todo nuestro personal lo están esperando.
1. Presentación

_**¡Preguntas y Respuestas al Estilo Mekakushi-Dan!**_

* * *

El lugar el cual nos encontrábamos eran esos típicos programas cliché de entrevistas, donde la idea era hacer pasar vergüenzas a los entrevistados y obviamente, a lo grande. Nada de preguntas ni escándalos, solo era simplemente hacerlos pasar vergüenza...Esperen ¿de eso no trata? Bueno, pues aquí sí trata de eso.

Mientras la narradora era cruelmente ignorada, una chica giraba sin parar en esa silla de oficina, la cual quedaba perfecta con esa mesa pequeña que a penas era del tamaño de la chica.

Kasumi: ¿Ya comenzamos? *La chica era rubia de ojos color dorados, llevaba un vestido negro con adornos en la parte superior,. Su cuerpo era delgado, y bueno tenían un aire de ser infantil*

Productor: Estamos al aire ahora -.-U

Kasumi: Oh, ya veo. *Silencio* ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sintonizar en este pequeños programa que a penas tiene personal *Fija la vista en las únicas tres personas que hay* Bueno vengo aquí a joderle la vida, digo, a preguntarles a nuestro personajes favoritos de ésta serie cualquier estupidez que se les ocurra.

*Entra un productor y le murmura algo al oído*

Productor: ¿Ya los sacamos del camión y le quitamos las esposas?

Kasumi: Creo que sería lo mejor, además ya aceptaron el contrato. Bueno, esto no es secuestro ─creo─ Solo los invite amablemente. ¿Cierto?

Flashback:

9 chicos despiertan totalmente atados a unas sillas. No podían ver casi nada porque la única luz era de una rejilla. De repente se prende una pequeña lámpara y se puede apreciar a Kasumi con una pose al estilo mafioso, además había un tipo alto y con un traje de negro con unas gafas de sol a pesar de que no las necesitaba para nada. Por cierto, Kasumi llevaba ese mismo traje para poner más emoción al momento.

Shintaro: Acaso ¿Son los hombres de negro?

Ene: Amo, si fueran los hombres de negro ¿Para que nos secuestrarían? *Ene estaba en el celular, pero no había internet ni ningún otro sitio electrónico para irse de ahí*

Hibiya: Oye, deberías dejar de dormir *Mira a Konoha que ni siquiera despertaba ─aunque no parecía importarle mucho ya que parecía feliz en su sueño─*

Kido: ¿Al menos recuerdan como llegamos a esta situación?

Kano: Drogas, quizás.

Mary: Tengo miedo

Momo: Tranquila Mary-chan, ya verás como podemos salir de aquí.

Kasumi: Momo, creo que eso depende de como se comporten ustedes conmigo *Decidieron callarse y ver que decía Kasumi*

Seto: Creo que ya hemos vivido esta situación antes.

Kasumi: Eso fue otro programa. Ahora quiero que participen en mi programa.

Todos: No gracias.

Kasumi: ¿Seguros? *Todos asienten*

Hombre de Negro: ¿Usamos el plan B?

Kasumi: Claro que sacaremos el plan B. *Saca una escopeta* Un pajarito me dijo que ustedes son débiles a las armas.

Kano: Pues si son drogas, ella se las tomo, después de todo habla con los pájaros.

Kido: Creo que no deberías decir eso ¬¬

Kasumi: Bueno una serpiente, o tal vez un programa de Tv ¿Quién sabe?

Hibiya: Pues tú...

Ene: Las armas son inútiles contra mí. *Se cruza de brazos*

Kasumi: *Le murmura algo al oído a Ene y esta se muestra sorprendida*

Ene: No serías capaz.

Kasumi: Sí lo sería, y estoy segura de que lo puedo hacer ahora *Sonríe maliciosamente*

Ene: Lo mejor será aceptar.

Shintaro: ¿Qué rayos le dijiste?

Kasumi: Son cosas de mujeres. Sí, cosas de mujeres...

Mary: Sé que no debería decir algo, pero ¿Cuándo nos sacará de aquí? Kasumi-san

Kasumi: Cuando acepten el contrato. *Les muestra un papel con la palabra "Contrato"*

Hibiya: Pero en las letras pequeñas dice: "Tendré total control sobre..." *Es golpeado con un zapato*

Kasumi: *Murmuro* Por algo son las letras pequeñas "sabía que ese niño me traería problemas, pero nada que un zapato no logre". *Los vuelve a apuntar con el arma* ¿Aceptan?

Fin flashback:

Kasumi: Y luego de decirles que sino aceptaban los dejaría ahí para siempre, terminaron aceptando el contrato. Así niños, es como hacen que alguien acepte hacer lo que les plazca.

Productor: Creo que nos pueden denunciar por varios delitos

Kasumi: *Ignora al productor*Aquí están los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan Ahora comenzamos las presentaciones: *Voz de presentador ON (al estilo comercial de autos)*

─La primera integrante, considerada como un fantasma además de que su apodo sea Tsundere-chan. La líder: Kido Tsubomi ─Con quien se dice qué lleva una relación Sadomasoquista con Kano─

Kido: Eso no es verdad

Kasumi: Pero sigue siendo tu uke...

Kido: No diré nada. *Se sienta en una de las 9 butacas que hay y se pone sus audífonos*

─El segundo integrante es un tipo con complejo de Blancanieves y al parecer lleva un romance prohibido con Venado-kun. Este chico es Seto Kousuke─

Seto: Yo no tengo complejo de Blancanieves y no soy zoofílico

Kasumi: ¿Qué dices de ese montón de animales de allá? *Señala la ventana donde hay unos pajaritos llevando un vestido y varios animales del bosque*

Seto: Eso no significa nada.

Kasumi: Ajá y yo soy Batman, y como soy Batman los invitaré a mi casa súper lujosa donde habrá juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, y al final de la noche nos iremos en mi avión privado a las Islas Canarias.

*Así es como todos quedaron con una cara de PokerFace*

─El siguiente chico es un mentiroso de primera, es un masoquista y al parecer le gusta ser travestí. El inigualable ─porque de todos modos cambia de forma─* Kano Shuuya─

Kano: Es un gusto estar aquí. Además, no soy travestí

Kasumi: Por primera vez alguien dice eso. Por cierto, sí lo eres. O ¿qué me dices de tu vídeo dónde apareces como una chica?

Kano: No lo soy, solo que es una forma de describir mejor mis poderes. Dejando eso de lado, me gusta este programa ya que es algo patrocinado por mí.

Kido ¿Qué dijiste? *leve tic en el ojo*

Kano: Bueno solo digo que es un programa para sacar a relucir sus más grandes secretos, cosa que ya he hecho yo muchas veces.

Kasumi: Te recomiendo que te calles. Sí las miradas mataran, tú ya estarías siendo quemado vivo, y siendo atravesado por cien lanzas, mientras Kuroha te dispara.

Kido: De esta no se salva *se levanta dispuesto a golpearlo*

Kasumi: Sería divertido, pero no quiero tener que pagar médico ahora. ¡Seguridad!

─La siguiente chica puede volver un Lolicon a cualquiera, pero que su apariencia no te engañe, en realidad es una anciana de 140 años que disfruta ver yaoi─

Mary: Pero tengo 14 T-T

Kasumi: Eso no quita el hecho de que seas una pervertida.

Mary: Sólo dije que me gusta Kuroshitsuji, no significa que sea fujoshi.

Kasumi: ¿Segura?

Mary: ... *Se sienta junto a Seto aferrándose a él*

Kasumi: Tranquila, estamos en el mismo bando *lanza una mirada pícara a todos los chicos del Mekakushi-Dan, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra sus espaldad*

─La quinta miembro del grupo y el Sex Symbol del grupo. Ha atraído hombres con su pecho..personalidad, ella es Momo Kisaragi, una ídolo que solo es popular por sus "ojos"─

Momo: Eso fue cruel

─Tengo un guión, no puedo ir contra el guión o sino me despiden.

Momo: ¿Al menos te pagan?

─ Tal vez.─

Kasumi: No discutamos de eso ahora *Risita nerviosa* "Si se enteran de que no le pago, definitivamente me quedaré sin personal"

─La chica que no es humana, y que además disfruta molestar a los demás con su intachable técnica de saber donde están tus carpetas secretas. Ella es Ene, quien se metió a nuestro sistema y se mostrará desde el televisor plasma, o sino todos nuestros archivos secretos saldrán a la luz y no queremos eso─

Ene: Wiii, Por fin tengo más espacio *Aparece en la gran televisión yendo de un lado a otro*

Kasumi: ¿Algunas palabras?

Ene: Pues, quisiera decirles que si ya leyeron esto, el alma de una niña que murió por una misteriosa razón irá por ustedes sino lo pasan a 100 personas más.

Kasumi: No hagas mensajes spam, por favor.

Ene: De acuerdo. Miren este show y prometo revelar los secretos del amo~

*Al fondo se escucha Shintaro lanzando maldiciones contra la chica cibernética*

─El supuesto "protagonista" de la serie, pero tan inútil como una patata, lo único que lo ayuda es su inteligencia pero eso tampoco lo demuestra mucho. Es un perezoso que no puede hacer nada por la vida e incluso la tiene miedo a una abejita. Él es Shintaro Kisaragi─

Shintaro: ¿Quién creo el guión?

─Fue producido por nuestro grandioso personal─

Kasumi: Que está constituido por unicornios, pandicornios, dúocornios y demás cosas que solo encuentras en el mundo de Narnia.

Shintaro: Pero Narnia no tiene esas cosas.

Kasumi: Es que no has visto las otras películas ¬¬

Shintaro: Lo que digas...

Kasumi: Además yo ayude

Shintaro: Eso explica mucho.

─El recluta más joven del grupo, pero con un temperamento algo...amargado (?) pero supuestamente es maduro. Es un Shota que quedó en la friendzone y que vivió todas las películas de "Destino Final" junto con su co-estrella Hiyori Asahina. Hibiya Amamiya─

Hibiya: No recuerdo haber aceptado esto.

Kasumi: Pues era tu opinión con la de mi escopeta.

Hibiya: No es mi culpa que tuvieras demasiado tiempo libre, rubia oxigenada

Kasumi: Ara, Ara, tenemos a alguien muy descarado en nuestro programa ¿o no? *Sonrisa amable, ambiente tenebroso*

Hibiya: No me importa.

Momo: Deberías respetar más a tus mayores.

Hibiya: Lo que digas abuela...

Kasumi: Será mejor que sigamos con las presentaciones que nuestro tiempo es limitado, y no quiero matar a uno de los principales.

Hibiya: ¿Quién dijo que participaría?

Momo: El contrato. Y su escopeta.

Kasumi: ¬w¬ In your face bitch-

─El personaje que tiene trastorno de personalidad y es uno de los más queridos por parecer un idiota que no entiende nada y como extra tiene un agujero negro en su estómago. Entra en escenario Konoha el noveno integrante del Mekameka-dan, y quien más fangirls tiene─

Kido: Es Mekakushi-Dan

Kano: Y luego decías que era idiota el nombre

Kido: Lo es.

Kasumi: También pueden preguntarles a otros personajes, no se preocupen por ello. Esperamos ansiosos sus preguntas, o bueno yo, ya que ellos no parecen muy animados *Se oye el sonido de los grillos*

Productor: Y ya salimos del aire

Kasumi: Pero falta ver más de mi genialosidad

Productor: Ya no tenemos tiempo

Kasumi: Malditos, su muerte será lenta y dolorosa...

**_*Aparece una chibi Kasumi en la pantalla*_**

**_Véanos la próxima semana, aquí en:_**

**_¡Preguntas y Respuestas al Estilo Mekakushi-Dan!_**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Soy nueva aquí pero espero llevarme bien con todos. Estoy nerviosa ya que éste es mi primer preguntas y respuestas, pero bueno hay primera vez para todo :3**

**Espero que no lo borren o algo por el estilo, ni tampoco quiero que nadie se ofenda ya que es algo para alegrarle el día a la gente, además sería injusto que borren éste viendo que hay varios en otros fandoms que son muy populares y nadie dice nada. Así que si llegan a denunciarme, recuerden que se ganaran el odio de muchas personas...**

**Esperaré sus preguntas con gusto, pero antes quisiera dar ciertas reglas para que no haya inconvenientes:**

***No acepto preguntas que se clasifiquen en el rango M, ya que esto es solo comedia y solo habrá insinuaciones muy sutiles.**

***No quiero una ortografía excelente, pero que al menos se entienda y sean claros. ¡No acepto preguntas que no entienda! **

***Nada de esto tiene sentido, solo es humor. También se aceptan retos **

**Creo que es todo, me voy a la velocidad de la luz a mi casita del bosque =w= **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Preguntas y Respuestas al Estilo Mekakushi-Dan**_

* * *

En el estudio más pobre de toda la ciudad~

Kasumi: ¡Bienvenidos! He recibido sus preguntas y todos ustedes se ganaron un lugar en mi corazón. Así que por eso, cumpliré todos los retos de aquí.

Hibiya: Lo seguiré diciendo, yo no he aceptado nada.

Shintaro: Estoy de acuerdo. Esto es secuestro.

Kasumi: Pues yo no los veo con cadenas o cosas para evitar que se vayan, así que esto no es secuestro.

Kido: Entonces ¿Qué son esos chicos que cuidan las puertas y que usan un disfraz al estilo Hombres de Negro?

Kasumi: Son mi seguridad. *Silencio incómodo* Volviendo al programa, ya no necesito presentarlos así que ¡Vengan las preguntas! **_Puki-Girl-Chan_** dice:

_**Definitivamente tu fic me alegro el día xDD -Quien dijo que participaría -El contrato y su escopeta aznokdadklcjshfjkcbdfjhbc xDDD ahora mandare preguntas y retos a lo dios para joder a todos los del mekameka-dan :'D!(?**_

Shintaro: Esto no me da buena espina. *Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con eso*

**_Para Blancanieves, digo, Seto (?: Tu y yo sabemos que acosas a Marry 24/7 (24 horas, los 7 días de la semana xD) y por eso venado-kun esta celoso y la quiere matar(? Y tu no amas a venado-kun porque eres yandere y quieres matar a todos los que quieren matar a Marry :D(?_**

Seto: Huwat?! ─su cara es todo un poema─

Kasumi: Mary, te recomiendo que escapes de Seto ─le murmuró en el oído pero él escuchó perfectamente─

Mary: P-Pero...─Ve a Seto y a Kasumi y se pone nerviosa sobre que hacer─

Kido: Yo sabía que Seto tenía su lado oscuro, pero esto es increíble.*se cruza de brazos en forma de decepción*

Kano: Estamos muy decepcionados de ti, hermano. *niega con la cabeza*

Seto: ¡Yo no hice nada!

Kasumi: Pero aquí tenemos a nuestro testigo: Venado-kun. *Aparece Venado-kun con una mirada triste*

Hibiya: Cuando se volvió en algo de problemas amorosos?!

Momo: Pues se podía esperar viniendo de Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: Dinos Venado-kun ¿es verdad que Seto es un acosador de Mary's y que tú fuiste dejado a un lado por ella? *el venado asiente* ¡Que tragedia! El venado solo quería amor. Seto, eres un desalmado.

Seto: Yo no hice nada ─De todos modos es ignorado─

Kasumi: Lo que digas. Venado-kun solo quería amor, pero tú lo rechazaste por eso termino volviéndose un asesino por ti ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esto?

Seto: Confundido. Muy confundido ─su mente ahora funcionaba como internet explorer─

Momo: Mejor vamos a la otra pregunta.

**_Reto para Kido: Encierrate con Kano en un armario por 30 minutos y cuéntame como será el funeral de Kano 3 (?_**

**_Puede que más adelante haga más retos estúpidos para que los escribas con sensualidad, prometo acosarte como Marry acosa a seto desde ahora_**

**_ :3(?_**

Kasumi: Yayyy! tengo un acosador.

Momo: No creo que sea algo para estar orgulloso.

Hibiya: La abuela es la mayor testigo de ello.

Kasumi: Dejando eso de lado. Parece que Kano podrá cumplir una de sus fantasías.

Kano: Tal vez...

Kido: No pasará nada. Sí quieren saber como será su funeral, lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo o en las siguientes preguntas.

Ene: Eso se pondrá interesante.

Kasumi: ¡Al armario! *los hombres de negro se llevan a Kano y a Kido a un armario que apareció de la nada* Bueno mientras pasan los 30 minutos, tomemos el té y discutamos de la vida.

Ene: ¿Qué tal si es el armario que los lleva a Narnia?

Kasumi: Pues nos quedamos sin Kano y Kido por una temporada.

Hibiya: Pero entonces tus televidentes bajarían.

Kasumi: ...No me importa...Ene por favor vigílalos, puse cámaras en ese armario.

Ene: Quiero ahorrarme los traumas. Ya tengo suficiente con las carpetas del amo.

Kasumi: Me da igual, ese material lo podría vender después si están haciendo "eso"

Momo: Recordemos que hay un niño presente *le tapa los oídos a Hibiya*

Hibiya: ¡No soy un niño!

Kasumi: Díselo a tu estatura.

Hibiya: Rubia oxigenada...

Kasumi: Shota de tercera.

Hibiya: Gorda.

Kasumi: No estoy gorda, estoy rellenita...

~30 minutos después~

Kasumi: Recemos para que no se hayan ido a Narnia. *Abren el armario y aparece Kano con varios golpes y Kido con una mirada de "los mataré a todos" cruzada de brazos alejada del rubio*

Kido: Por fin nos sacan de aquí ─sale por si sola del armario─

Kasumi: Parece que el idiota trató de pasarse de listo.

Kido: Exacto ─Kano sonríe orgulloso con un pulgar en alto─

Kano: Ya verán que solo le daba vergüenza. Si hubiéramos estado solos...*Recibe una fatality de Kido*

Kasumi: Parece que debo contratar un médico.

Kido: No lo hagas, después de todo ya será su funeral, el cual será tranquilo y solo irán los amigos cercanos.

Kasumi: Así será el futuro funeral de Kano Shuuya. Ahora vamos con las preguntas de **_Rye no Hebi:_**

**_Creo que vi esto antes ._. ...Ñe, no importa *Ríe maleficamente* Bueno *saca un bloc de notas* empecemos :D!_**

**_Hibiya: Si tuvieras a Jin delante de ti ¿Que le harías por esas décadas en las que viste a Hiyori morir? ¿Tendría que ver con la escopeta de Kasumi .?_**

Hibiya: Tendría que ver con la escopeta gigante de Kasumi y varias cosas más, además de los peores miedos que ese maldito virgen tiene.

Kasumi: Oh, el shota tiene su lado sádico, que interesante.

**_Kido: ¿Cuando empezaste a hacer sadomasoquismo con Kano? (No me mates ;o;)_**

Kido: No hacemos sadomasoquismo *mirada fría*

Kasumi: Claro que no, solo le das afecto por medio de tus golpes ¿cierto?

_R.I.P Kasumi. Murió haciendo su deber de trollear a los del Mekakushi-dan_

**_Kano: ¿Como sigues vivo (y molestando) a pesar de los Fatalitys de Kido -o-? ¿Eres masoquista -_-?_**

Kano: Es que Kido sabe que no puede vivir sin mí. No soy masoquista, solo recibo su amor por medio de sus golpes, ya que sé que ella es muy tímida.

_R.I.P Kano Shuuya. Murió por sobrecarga de estupidez (y varios golpes de Kido)_

_**Ene: ¿Aun sientes cosas por "tu-sabes-quien" (cofcofharukacofcof) o... no sientes nada con tu cuerpo virtual .-.?**_

Ene: *usando su voz robotica* Soy un virus, los virus no sienten.

Shintaro: Por eso su nivel de crueldad superan los límites.

**_Konoha: ¿No notas algo raro a tu alrededor? No se...¿Que no estas en la base o.ó?_**

Kasumi: Creo que alguien debe despertarlo.

~Unos segundos después~

Konoha: ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo hambre *aun está adormilado*

Kasumi: No puedo creer que pueda dormir tanto

Hibiya: Su récord ha sido de 14 horas consecutivas, y en el poco tiempo que se la pasa despierto come como si no hubiera un mañana.

Konoha: Creo que...iré a dormir.

**_Kasumi: ¿Como encontraste al Mekakushi-dan a pesar de Kido y su poder de fantasma (sin ofender)?_**

Kido: ¿F-Fantasma?

Kasumi: Es que tengo mis contactos *señala a los hombres de negro*

Todos: Acosadora...

Konoha: ─despertó mágicamente por la comida de Kasumi, pero solo le será entregada si dice esto─Aquí están las preguntas de **_Kazuma Ryouga:_**

**_Antes de mis preguntas pido que tambien esten Hiyori y Ayano con el grupo._**

Kasumi: De acuerdo...Aquí está la chica que friendzonea y la chica que jugó con la gravedad: Hiyori y Ayano-chan.

Hiyori: No quiero estar aquí.

Ayano: Eso fue muy cruel ToT

**_¿Para Hibiya, cual de las 2 es mejor Hiyori o Momo?_**

Hibiya: Definitivamente Hiyori...

Kasumi: Desgraciado

Mary: Pobre Momo-chan

Kano: Parece que estás jodido pequeño.

Momo: No entiendo la compasión hacia mí.

Hibiya: Pero tampoco me disgusta la abuela.

**_¿Para Ayano, crees que la relación de Tsubomi y Shuuya se parece a una sado-masoquista?_**

Ayano: Es más que obvio que no llevan una relación de hermanos

Kido: ¡Onee-chan!

Kano: Creo que ya es hora de dejar de negarlo ¿no crees?

Kido: Oh, cállate maldito.

Ayano: ¿Si ven? son una pareja perfecta ─sonríe mientras comienza a pensar en una boda─

**_¿Para Kano, puedes decirnos secretos de todos los integrantes (incluyendo a Ayano y a Hiyori)?_**

Kido: Llega a hacerlo y no habrá ni un funeral.

Mary: *mirada penetrante* te congelaré

Momo: Ni te atrevas Kano-san

Seto: Si no quieres morir, no lo hagas.

Ene: *Grabando*

Ayano: Shuuya-kun ¿qué te dije sobre los secretos? *sonrisa amable pero siniestra a la vez*

Kano: Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento amenazado. Pero hay una cosa que puedo decir: Kido le gusta hacer faldas.

Kasumi: Eso no lo sabía...

Kido: S-Solo es un pasatiempo ¬/¬

**_¿Para Ene, es cierto que en tu pasado eras una tsundere?_**

Ene: Eso es confidencial maldito idiota (oh rayos)

Kasumi: Eso responde a tu pregunta.

**_y para finalizar ¿Para Shintaro y Ayano, les reto a besarse en frente de todos?_**

Kasumi: Por fin el primer beso

Ene: Pobre Ayano-chan.

Kano/Kido/Seto: *miradas penetrantes al nini*

Shintaro: Prácticamente no fue un reto es una pregunta, así que no puedo besarme con Ayano.

Momo: Y por eso seguirá virgen.

Ayano: (pero yo si quería) *puchero*

Kasumi: Ok, Shintaro eres un idiota y ahora vamos con nuestra amiga **_NinaFanfics_**

**_LOOL MEMEO xDDDD_**  
**_Bitch please,Maternity spiral._**  
**_xDDD_**

**_Pregunta para Kano :v (Conste que me lo inventé)_**  
**_Que hicisteis tu y Kido cuando estuvisteis solos en la base? :vvv_**

Kido: No hicimos nada ─se cruza de brazos y lanza un bufido─

Kasumi: La pregunta era para Kano, mi querida líder.

Kido: ─se queda callada pero mira fijamente a Kano─

Kano: Bueno. Fue algo romántico y algo muy insperado...

Kido: ¡Di la verdad! ─lo señala y al parecer está a punto de golpearlo─

Kano: De acuerdo...Lo hicimos. ─silencio incómodo y alguien al fondo grita: "Kido le dieron duro contra el muro". Pobre el desgraciado que lo dijo─

Kido: No pasó nada, así que sigan con las preguntas...

**_Hibiya:_**  
**_Cariño,deja de tomar drogas tu tambien. Si ahora me dices que no tomastes drogas,como vistes a Hiyori en "100 maneras de morir"? _**

**_:Okno: estoy drogada:v_**

Hibiya: Me pregunto cuando podré salir de esto ─se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano─

Kasumi: Seguirán aquí hasta que me denuncien

Hibiya: Espero que sea pronto...

Ene: Vamos con las preguntas de **_AliceBRabbit:_**

**_Wiiii otro fic de preguntas y respuestas x333 el hubo fue denunciado y tuvo que cerrar :C. Bueno dejemos eso y pasemmos a las preguntas:_**

**_Kido: Es muy dificil ser la lider del Mekamek-, perdon, del Mekakushi-Dan? Sabiendo como son todos no es muy diicil controlarlos?_**

Kido: Hay veces en que me pregunto por qué me toco todo esto, pero luego pienso que ellos no podrían vivir sin mí.

Kano: Es la verdad.

Shintaro: Puedo afirmarlo.

Konoha: La comida que Kido-san hace es deliciosa.

Ene: ¡Oye! ¿Sólo te levantas para decir eso? ─masculla por lo bajo─

Konoha: ¿De qué me perdí? ─tiene un pequeño hilo de baba por su boca─

Ene: Olvídalo.

Kido: ─susurra─ Pero al final termina siendo divertido.

Kasumi: ¿Dijiste algo? ─sonrisa burlona─

Kido: C-Claro que no.

_**Kano: Tu a mi no me engañas Tu eres masoquista y se que te gusta que Kido te deje K.O.**_

Kano: Como dije anteriormente, solo recibo el amor por medio de sus golpes.

**_Seto: Canta algo y atrae a muchos ciervos (/v)/_**

Seto: Tengo orgullo

Kasumi: Olvide decirles que todo su orgullo o lo que quede de su dignidad será totalmente destruida en éste fic.

Seto: ¡Me niego!

Kasumi: ¡Traigan el vestido! *el personal trae un vestido de Blancanieves y también varios animales del bosque*

Seto: Sigo sin querer hacerlo.

Mary: Pero creo que te verías algo lindo ─sonrojada─

─segundos después:

Seto aparece con el vestido─

Seto: "Me arrepentiré de esto" ─llora internamente mientras los animales se reúnen alrededor del él─

**_Marry: Que piensas del SetoKano? Si no sabes que es, significa es la pareja que hacen Seto y Kano...ellos salen en secreto y hacen cositas BL (?)_**

Mary: No me gusta mucho que digamos ─puchero tierno─

Kasumi: Parece que alguien tiene celos~

Mary: ─se sonroja totalmente y comienza a negar con fervisencia─

Ayano: Nunca pensé en que la perversión podía ser tanta en este mundo. Mejor vuelvo al Daze.

Shintaro: No lo hagas─trata de detenerla─

**_Momo: Que piensas de la obsesion de tu hermano hacia la soda?_**

Momo: Nunca conseguirá una novia si sigue así

Shintaro: ¡Oye!

**_Ene: Que encontrastes en el pc de Shintaro? Y otra cosa mas...Haruka o Konoha?_**

Ene: cosas horribles, dejarían traumado a cualquiera. Esa carpeta me cambio la vida y ahora no podré ser la misma de antes.

Shintaro: Deja el drama.

Kasumi: No se podía esperar mucho de un idiota pervertido y virgen como tú.

Shintaro: ¡No me insultes de esa manera!

Kasumi: Lo siento, princeso.

Shintaro: ¡Sí serás! ─levanta su puño pero ella vuelve hacia la cámara y susurra─

Ene: Además elegiría a Haruka ─tapa su boca con su manga para ocultar su sonrojo y su pequeña sonrisa─

**_Shintaro: Te reto a...-se oyen tambores- darle un beso apasionado con lengua una botella de soda pensando en Ayano (?)_**

Ayano: No sé como sentirme respecto a esto.

Kasumi: Solo huye...

Shintaro: Malditos...*toma la soda* Pues solo es un reto *da un pequeño roce de labios con la soda*

Kano: Dijeron que era con lengua

Momo: Vamos onii-chan, un beso francés

Shintaro: No me jodan

**_Hibiya: Por que te gusta tanto Hiyori? Ella se la pasa insultandote todo el rato, tienes complejo de masoquita igual que Kano o que? Elige a Momo que ella te trata mejor (?)_**

Hibiya: Hiyori también es perfecta, la anciana es aburrida...esperen ¡¿por qué tendría que elegir a la abuela?! ¿¡esto es un dorama o qué!?

Hiyori: Oh vaya...─muestra (por fin) interés en la conversación─

Hibiya: y además, no me comparen con Kano.

**_Konoha: Ehm...no se me ocurre nad- ah, espera, asi que se me ocurre algo. Dale un beso a Ene-chan (aunque sea uno a la pantalla) y te dare todo esto -aparece con dos grandes bolsas una con varias cajas de negimas recien hechos y otra con un peluche edicion especial limitada de un triceratops a escala real-_**

Ene: Espera ¿¡qué!?

Konoha: Negimas...comida...triceraptos*mira fijamente a Ene y Kasumi le pasa un celular donde ahora estaba Ene*

Ene: ─demasiado nerviosa como para hablar─

Konoha: *junta sus labios suavemente con la pantalla*

Shintaro: Oh no, mi celular ─se comienza a lamentar por su pantalla sucia─

Ayano: No arruines esto *lo golpea levemente en la cabeza*

Ene: Mi primer beso ─decaída─ y lo peor es que nunca fue en la vida real ─vuelve a la pantalla plana─

Kasumi: Al menos fue con tu querido Blancoja.

Ene: ─se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero─ no es lo mismo.

Kasumi: Pasemos a las preguntas de **_Jintan Tsubomi..._**

**_A la rana ¡Digo, Seto!: ¿Es verdad que antes de salir con venado-kun tenías una relación con perro-chan? (okeyno) ¿Te sientes pedófilo por que te gusta Mary a pesar de que la pedófila es ella?_**

Seto: Lo primero me dejó muy confundido, no sé por qué creen que hago zoofilia. Además Mary ─la mira fijamente y el aura kawaii rebosa de la albina─ Nunca podría dejar de sentirme una basura a pesar de que ella sea mayor que yo...

Kasumi: Pobre Seto y su dilema. Yo también me volvería una maldita lolicona por ella *abraza a Mary*

Mary: Ara? ─algo confundida por la acción de Kasumi─

**A Mary: ¿Es verdad que tienes a toidos los hombres del Mekakushi Dan shippeados entre ellos? ¿Cuál es tu favorita?**

Mary: ─Hace un lindo puchero de enfado─ Yo no emparejo a los chicos

Kasumi: Querrás decir: Nunca emparejaría a Seto

Mary: ─nerviosa por la insinuación de Kasumi─ pero creo que me parece muy tierno el KonoShin.

Shintaro: *Escupe su soda* WTF?! *mira a Konoha* ¡Nunca en la vida!

Ene: *mira mal a su amo*

Konoha: ─sigue sin entender la situación─ ¿qué pasa? ─mira a Shintaro quien vuelve a negar con la cabeza─

**_A Kano: ¿Alguna vez te confundieron con una chica de verdad y te invitaron a salir?_****_Eso será por ahora por que creo que es mucho xDu_**

**_Espero tener luego el siguiente capítulo. ¡Adiew!_**

Kano: Solo diré que ser una chica tiene sus ventajas ─se transforma en mujer y está en una pose algo sensual─ ¿No le parece? ─dice con una voz sexy─

Kido: Es lo más gay que he visto en mi vida.

Ayano: ─se tapa la cara con su mano─ Primero Seto con su zoofilia y ahora Kano con su complejo de género ¿en que falle como hermana mayor?

Seto: Pero yo no soy zoofilico ─responde con una gota en la sien─

Kano: Volviendo al tema. Claro que me han invitado, no siempre está Kido para darme de comer.

Shintaro: *vuelve a escupir su soda*

Momo: ¿Qué pasa? onii-chan

Ene: Sólo es un maldito malpensado..

Kasumi: No es el único ─trata de aguantas la risa─ Mejor vayan a responder la pregunta de **_MitsuNyanDesu:_**

**_OMG no pude evitar matarme de la risa con este fic xD  
Pregunta para Kido!  
¿Es verdad que te gusta Kano? Y ¿es verdad lo que dicen sobre tu gusto de ropa interior?  
Jdlhfkfv en serio que quede con ganas de mas capítulos *0*, espero la conti con ansias_**

Kasumi: No me gusta presumir, pero el humor es mi fuerte *al fondo se escucha un: "mentira" y ella saca su escopeta* Ya vuelvo *se aleja del escenario y luego se escuchan varios gritos*

Todos: *PokerFace*

Kido: Bueno como la presentadora no está, iré respondiendo tu pregunta...No me gusta el idiota

Kano: Eso dolió.

Kido: Cállate ─lo ignora─ Mi ropa interior no es tu problema ─mira fríamente a la cámara─

Kano: Su ropa interior es muy sexy. Hay una con encajes de color...─Kido le da un fatality antes de que siga hablando─

Kido: Cómo dije, no les importa.

Kasumi: Ara ¿de que me perdí? Bueno ahora sigue **_chica cosmo_**_ c_on más sufrimiento, digo, preguntas:

**_ho dios es mi oportunidad - saca blog de notas para Mekakushi-Dan-_**  
**_1- Kano eres mi favorito si pudiera me casaría contigo pero o quier morir a manos kido, bueno quiero ver transformado en un muy lindo zorrito_**

Kano: Fácil ─cuando menos piensan ven a Kano convertido en un zorro de pelaje dorado─

Kido: Claro, primero un gato y luego esto. Y te lo puedes quedar, no me importa lo que le pase

Kasumi: cofcofTsunderecofcof ah por cierto Kano, cuídate de Seto

Seto: ¡Oye!

**_2- shintaro y Konoha también los adoro -lee blog- no, eso no, hum otra ocasión sera aja quiero ver a shintaro y Konoha sin camisa -mini hemorragia-_**

Momo: Oh no, no quiero ver esto *se tapa los ojos*

Hibiya: Yo tampoco, quiero ahorrarme unos traumas...

Shintaro: Estas fanáticas cada día se ponen peor *mira a Konoha quien ya estaba sin nada arriba dando una vista muy sensual a su abdomen y pecho* ¡Eso fue muy rápido! ─grita sorprendido─

Konoha: Kasumi-san me dijo que me daría una recompensa.

─Mientras tanto el personal se lamentaba por sus billeteras─

Shintaro: Como sea ─Se quita la chaqueta y luego la sudadera─ ¿felices?

Kasumi: Ahora posen sensualmente *saca una cámara de no sé donde y tiene una cara pervertida*

Shintaro: Eso no está en el contrato

Kasumi: ─baja la cámara decepcionada─ y yo pensando en ganar dinero.

**_3 mary eres tan cute que quisiera abrasarte hasta no poder , bueno quiero ver a ti y seto bailando romanticamente _**

Mary: Gracias por el comentario, pero, yo no sé bailar ─murmura jugando con sus dedos─

Seto: Tranquila Mary, yo te enseño ─le extiende la mano y comienza a sonar Memory (de Ib) y ambos comienzan a bailar con el ritmo de la melodía. Sus ojos se miraban fijamente y parecía no querer separarse jamás y la autora debería dejar de escribir sus pendejadas de amor─

Kasumi: Awww puedo vomitar arcoíris ─modo fangirl─

Ayano: Estoy orgullosa de mi hermano ─se limpia falsas lágrimas─

Hiyori: Pero lo estabas llamando zoofilico ─la mira acusatoriamente─

Ayano: Las personas cambian ─Hace cara de desinterés─

**_4- han visto hetalia, realmente creo que muchos se llevaría muy bien como canada que puede hacerse mas invisible que kido. si algún día se reúnen me encantaría verlo_**  
**_pd: si se reunen con los de hetalia que Konoha no se acerque a rusia-_**  
**_-_**  
**_y te castigare en el nombre de la luna_**

Kasumi: Pues yo lo he visto hasta el capítulo 45, y me cago de la risa en cada uno de ellos.

Kido: Al menos hay otras personas que me entienden ─llora de felicidad─ ¿Dónde estará mi hermano de otra madre?

Kasumi: No estamos en Hetalia, así que ni lo busques. Me tomo mucho trabajo secuestrarlos a ustedes como para secuestrar al mundo entero (literalmente)

Konoha: ¿Me pregunto como será Rusia-san?

Kasumi: Hagamos una maldición (Al menos Rusia-san es fácil de traer)*hace un círculo de transmutación y de ahí aparece un albino, o bueno la cabeza de un albino*

Rusia: ¿Alguien me llamó? *de la nada parece un rubio de grandes cejas y con su pie aplasta la cabeza hasta que desaparece*

Inglaterra: Te dije que no te metas en los programas de los demás *mira a todos los chicos confundidos* Perdón por la intromisión, ya me voy.

Kasumi: Eso fue raramente genial y me pregunto por qué no los he secuestrado en este momento.

Hibiya: No son del programa, así que no lo hagas.

Kasumi: ¿Celoso de que puedan quitarte el protagonismo?

Hibiya: No, solo que esto duraría más y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso.

Kasumi: Mejor vamos con la pregunta**_ de elesan-observer_**¡Ya me encargaré de ti shota!

**_Genial oportunidad para preguntar ¡soy feliz! Primero que nada. Kido, eres jodidamente genial ¡te admiro! Segundo, la pregunta, claro, para la Danchou ¿cuan seguido te acuestas con Kano? No me mal interpretes, me refiero cuando tienes miedo. Eso es todo ¡KASUMI AWESOME!_**

Kasumi: Mi mente no es nada sana, definitivamente estoy enferma.

Kido: Al menos lo aclaraste. Por cierto, no soy una niña pequeña que necesita dormir con alguien-

Kano: Pero la otra noche viniste a mi por miedo a los truenos ─Kido le lanza una silla─

Kido: ¡No reveles mi secreto!

Kasumi: Me pregunto que más pasó ─mirada pícara sobre los dos, haciendo que Kido se sonroje─

Kido: N-Nada raro...

Kasumi: Lo sé, soy genialosa

Shintaro: ¿Genialosa?

Kasumi: Genial y asombrosa, para ser un nini parece que no entiendes a los jóvenes de ahora.

Shintaro: Mejor dicho no entiendo tu idioma.

Momo: Ahora vamos con el mensaje de ****

Kasumi: *Aparece con una taza de té* Que elegante nombre mi querido amigo...*todos la ignoran ya que lo consideran normal*

**_Okay okay, este fic es prometedor, y como EJEMPLAR fan de kagerou que soy, me dispondre a hacer mis selectas e inteligentes preguntas:_**

**_-Mary- Emparejas yaoi en en mekakushi dan? Y si es asi, que parejas?_**

Mary: Pues...*mira a los chicos quienes esperan cualquier cosa* no los suelo emparejar *todos sueltan un suspiro de alivio*

Seto: Págame *Kano le extiende unos billetes*

Kano: Y yo que pensaba que ella lo diría. *todos los chicos se van a tomar a algo*

Kasumi: Ahora puedes decir la verdad.

Mary: Emparejo a todosxtodos ─menos el kanoxseto o cualquier pareja que tenga que ver con Seto─

Kasumi: Parece que Seto no era el yandere.

Kido: Necesito unas vacaciones. Nunca vi a Mary de esa manera-

Hiyori: Puedes tomar mi lugar en el Daze

Kido: Lo pensaré

**_Seto-Que tal el tiempo hay arriba gigante XD, hehehe... en fin, una cosa, como haces para ir al baño con ese peto, digo...que para...defecar y... orinar tendrias que bajarte la parte de arriba entera, no te da verguenza? XD_**

Seto: *quien acaba de llegar con un vaso se agua al estudio* Claro, es tan normal entrar y recibir ese tipo de preguntas.

Mary: Pero ─indecisa si decirlo o no─ a mí también me da algo de curiosidad ─juega con sus dedos tímidamente─

Seto: Ok. Para empezar, suelo aguantar mucho sin ir al baño, pero es verdad es que siempre tengo que quitarme todo el traje, pero siempre llevo una camiseta debajo *baja el cierre un poco para demostrar que es verdad* al menos así no es tan vergonzoso.

Kasumi: uhmmm. Eres muy violable en estos momentos.

Seto/Mary: UH?¡ ─mientras Seto demostraba sorpresa, Mary la miraba con recelo─

**_-kido- En fin, en primer lugar eres mi personaje favorito junto con kano, en segundo, como todos ya sabemos que tienes todo tipo de lenceria en tu cuarto...querria saber como le robaste la capa de invisibilidad a la institucion hogwarts, ahora te llamare kidopotter._**

Kido: ¿Cómo saben que tipo de ropa interior uso?

Kasumi: Ese es el poder del internet *le guiña el ojo*

Kido: No robe nada, especialmente esa capa de invisibilidad. Además ¡¿Qué rayos con ese nombre?!

Kano: Kidopotter *se trata de aguantar la risa*

Kasumi: Tal vez en el Daze le dieron la capa ─comienza a golpear levemente con sus codos las costillas de Kano, mientras ambos ríen─

Momo: Líder, por favor cálmese un poco

Kido: *tic en el ojo* Mejor vayan con la otra pregunta.

**_-Kano-Creo que es la unica pregunta que hare seria aqui, la cuestion es... tu defendias a kido y seto en el orfanato de los abusones? Creo que en el fondo eres muy tierno, fuera de las mentira y eso :3, por cierto, toma la puta iniciativa de una vez y besa a kido ya coñah._**

Kano: Claro que los defendía, con mi poder todo era más fácil. *cara de Bitch Please*

Kido: Ponte serio al menos en esta pregunta.

Kano: De acuerdo...Si los defendía ya que Kido no tenía los súper fatalitys que tiene ahora, y Seto seguía siendo un llorón, así que por eso decidí protegerlos.

Seto: No me siento muy orgulloso de esa época.

Kido: ¿Cómo que besarme? ─mira a Kano y este le lanza un beso y a la vez hace una pose de típico príncipe azul con brillos al fondo y unas rosas que no se sabe de donde carajos salieron─ Tendré traumas toda la semana ─murmura por lo bajo─

Kano: Vamos no te puedes resistir a tanta sensualidad*se escucha grillos al fondo*

**_-Shintaro-Te gusta la saga de videojuegos "the legend of zelda"? Ademas queria decirte que basta ya de ser virgen y tirate a konoha mierdus _**  
**_:3_**  
**_Tal vez me excedi bastante con el review pero NECESITABA preguntar TODO esto._**  
**_En serio intullo que esta serie tendra salseo asi que no la dejes y responde estas EXTEEEENNNSAAASSS preguntas_**  
**_Un cordial saludo y se despide -caballerobritanico-_**

Kasumi: No se contengan con las preguntas, pueden ser un máximo 10

Shintaro: Pues si me gustan los juegos de The Legend of Zelda, pero por eso no me tiraré a Konoha ¡Malditos amantes del yaoi!

Kasumi: Ahora vamos con las preguntas de **_lili-chan_**

**_ohayoooooo kasumiiii-san soy lili-chan y haré esta pregunta para hibiya_**

**_hibiya ¿por que eres tan amargado? ¿y es cierto que te gusta momo?_**

Hibiya: No soy amargado, solo más maduro de lo normal. Y no me gusta la anciana para nada.

Kasumi: cofcofMentirosocofcof

Hibiya: *la mira fríamente*

**_konoha ¿quieres pockis?_**

Konoha: Sí *la dan unos pockys*

Ene: Sólo para eso se despierta.

**_shintaro ¿es cierto que le tienes miedo a u hermana y a kasumi-san?_**

Shintaro: Le temo a la escopeta no a Kasumi

Ene: ¿Y a tu hermana?

Shintaro: Claro que no, pero debo admitir que sí golpea fuerte. *recuerda el bullying de su hermana*

**_kano te reto a que trates de haer reir a kido-cha sin que te golpee_**

Kano: Bueno, tendré que usar el arma secreta.

Seto: No me digas que...

Kano: Sí, lo haré no importa que me pase.

Kido: No creo que lo logre tan fácil.

Kasumi: ¡Hagan sus apuestas! *saca una campanita y pone un tablero con números, además tiene varios billetes en mano*

Kano: *se transforma en un gato negro* nyaa~

Kido: ─lo mira fijamente y el gato se levanta en dos patas. Después de unos segundos ella suelta una risa y se avergüenza al instante─ Joder ─bufó por lo bajo─ *se escucha los quejidos de varios ya que perdieron su dinero*

**_kasumi-san cual es tu personaje favorito del mekakushi-dan _**

Kasumi: Oh nunca espere que me preguntarán algo, pero bueno *hace una pose pensativa* ─mucho tiempo después─

Shintaro: Di uno cualquiera.

Hibiya: Incluso este tipo de despertó

Ene: ¡Vamos! Quiero hacer quedar en ridículo al amo.─Shintaro grita un oye─

Kasumi: Pos, serían todos, cada uno tiene su gracia ─así es como todos se cayeron de espaldas─

_**y una preguntita para kido-chan ¿puedo formar parte de mekakushi-dan? por fisss *la mira con ojitos de anime* y te ayudare con la limpieza y las compras **_

Ayano: ─grito de victoria─ Por fin nuevos miembros.

Kido: ¿Tienes un poder?

Ayano: Ah es verdad, tienes que morir.

Momo: Pero aceptaron a onii-chan a pesar de no tener ningún poder

Kido: Pero al final sí tenía uno.

Ayano: ¡Acéptemosle!

Kido: No lo sé, creo que deberías tener un poder o algo especial.

Ene: O estar en un atentado terrorista, actuar como todo un profesional y luego desmayarte y terminar en nuestra base.

**_aaaa y hibiya *le pega con un zapato en la cabeza* esa fue por decirles ancianas a kasumi-chan y momo-chan_**

*Sale un zapato volando de la nada y le pega en la cara a Hibiya*

Hibiya: Eso dolió.

Kasumi/Momo: Te lo mereces

_**momo ¿me das un abrazo?**_

Momo: De acuerdo ─sonríe nerviosa─

**_ene ¿me ayudarias a subir estas fotos de hibiya besando una almohada con la imagen de hiyori?_**

**_por fissssssssssss kasumi-chan publica lo por fiiiiisssss siiiii bueno eso es hasta ahora igual mandare mas sayonaraaaaaaa kasumi-chan_**

Ene: Con mucho gusto.

Hiyori: Que desagradable ─se aleja de Hibiya un poco─

Hibiya: Los maldigo a todos ─se hace bolita en el rincón─

Kano: Mientras el pequeño sigue en depresión, respondamos las preguntas de **_Tsumiki-chan_**

**_Nyahahahaha! Me encantó tu historia Es muy original y divertida xD Llegó la hora de su lento y doloroso sufrimiento...(?) Bueno, sin más que decir, lanzo mis preguntillas:_**  
**_Kido: ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita o con la que más te identificas?_**

Kido: Invisible de Rin y GUMI

Kasumi: Cosas de la vida

Kido: Algo así.

**_Kano: Te reto a que no digas mentiras por 4 preguntas. Yyy Mi pregunta es: Si tuvieras que casarte con alguien del mekakushi-dan, con quién sería? ((Vale hombres también x3 adasdasdad))_**

Kano: De acuerdo. Me casaría con Kido, sería la esposa perfecta.

Kasumi: Iré contando las preguntas respondidas ─Preguntas por responder: 3─

**_Hibiya y Momo: -Hibimomo time- Bien, Chibiya Te reto a que tú y Momo actuen como una pareja de esposos por 4 preguntas ((EEH Deben actuar como si en verdad se amaran, con abrazitos y besitos incluidos!))_**

Hibiya/Momo: Ehhhhhh?!

Kasumi: Aquí tienes un delantal Shota-kun y aquí está tu bigote falso Momo-chan

Hibiya: ¿Por qué tengo que llevar el delantal?

Kasumi: Porque se me dio la gana.

Momo: Vamos amor, tranquilízate un poco ─pone su mano en el hombro de éste y le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al chico─

Hibiya: ¿Qué crees que haces?

Momo: Actuar, por algo soy una ídolo

**_Seto: Qué es lo primero que le ves a una mujer? :3_**

Kasumi: Si es menor de edad ─voz muy baja─

Seto: Sus ojos...

Kano: Sí claro, sus ojos.

**_Mary: Cuál es tu pareja favorita yaoi en el mekakushi dan? _**  
**_Saludos!_**

Mary: Pues...─así es como Mary pensó y pensó y jamás una respuesta se dio─

Kasumi: Mientras Mary-chan sigue pensando, vamos con **_Vane Flandre _**

**_Yo! yo! Tengo preguntas! :D_**  
**_Seto, ¿Que pasó con tu relación con Venado-kun cuando conociste a Mary?_**

Seto: Nos dimos cuenta de que eramos diferentes y por eso no podíamos estar juntos. Lo sé es triste

Mary: Nunca pensé que Seto diría eso.

─En realidad es que Seto le teme a las armas─

**_Kano, ¿Eres travestí :v?_**

Kano: Tal vez ─se encoge de hombros─

Kasumi: La verdad *saca su escopeta*

Kano: Bueno me transformo en mujer, pero no sé si se puede considerar ser travestí.

Kasumi: ¿Transexual? Tal vez...

Kano: Ni si quiera sé que decirte

─Preguntas por responder sin mentir: 2─

**_Kido, ¿Que se siente ser niñera de un masoquista, un zoofilico con complejo de Blanca nieves, una medusa mas vieja que tu abuela (?), una chica con mas pecho que tu (:v), una tipa que vive en un celular y que no tiene pies (:D), un frikineet, un Shota que es como un chihuahua (osea que siempre esta nervioso :D) y un chico amnésico que tiene una Solitaria* en su estómago? Y ¿Es cierto que te los estas garchando a todos? _**

Kano: No soy masoquista ─finge estar ofendido─

Seto: No soy zoofilico

Kasumi: Es verdad ya pasó esa etapa, ahora es pedófilo o ¿Mary es la pedófila?

Mary: No lo soy

Hibiya: ¿Cómo que un chihuahua? ─frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos─

Kasumi: Ahora que lo pienso, Kido es mi favorita

Kido: Necesito unas vacaciones ─aire deprimente a su alrededor─

Kasumi: Oh no, se ha vuelto emo ─grito de asombro─

Kido: ¡Claro que no! Sólo que...cuidarlos cansa mucho

Ayano: Por eso estoy orgullosa de ti ─le muestra su dedo pulgar con un brillo en su mirada─

Kido: Entonces ¿quieres volver a ser líder?

Ayano: Claro que no *se va del estudio y todos con cara de pokerface*

**_Hibiya, te reto a bailar "El baile del perrito" vestido de chihuahua :D_**

Hibiya: Oh jódet...─se cambia la escena y se ve a Hibiya con un disfraz de chihuahua─ Juro que los mataré.

Momo: Te ves muy lindo cariño~ ─la lanza un beso pero el lo coge en el aire y lo pisa─

Kasumi: No seas así con tu esposo.

Hibiya: ─murmura─ malditos retos, malditos contratos y maldita escopeta ─da un largo suspiro─ G-Gracias, amor ─tiene un pequeño tic nervioso por tratar de sonreír─

Ene: Esto definitivamente irá a Internet

─Hibiya comienza a bailar idiotamente, y después de una caída y varios tropezones, se termina la canción─

Kasumi: Esto es muy gracioso ─tirada en el suelo mientras ríe fuertemente─

Momo: Tienes razón.

Hibiya: ¡Oye? No te burles de tu "esposo" de esa manera.

Momo: Lo siento, perrito ─se le escapa otra risa─

**_Mary, ¿Que se siente saber que te emparejan con Shintaro?_**

─Shintaro escupe su bebida y Seto y Momo lo miran con malos ojos─

Mary: Pues me parece algo extraño ya que Shintaro y yo no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Kasumi: Tu argumento en inválido. Aquí están las pruebas del por qué *se muestras imágenes de cuando van al parque de diversiones*

Ene: Estoy decepcionada de ti amo.

Momo: Yo también.

Mary: Pero Shintaro no hizo nada malo, solo me acompañó.

Kasumi: Los pervertidos suelen ocultar bien sus intenciones.

Shintaro: No soy un pervertido

Ene: Díselo a tus carpetas.

**_Shintaro, ¿Que se siente saber que te emparejan con Hiyori?_**

Hiyori: ¿Quién es Shintaro?

Ayano: Ese tipo *señala al chico*

Hiyori: El tipo del cual siempre hablas ¿cierto?

Ayano: No lo digas tan fuerte ─niega fuertemente con sus manos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo─

Shintaro: Solo diré que me sorprende la imaginación de los fans

Hiyori: Preferiría ser emparejada con Konoha-kun *Se va a abrazar a Konoha*

Konoha: *se queda inmóvil ya que no sabe que hacer*

**_ Konoha, te reto a no comer NADA por todo lo que dure el programa_**

Ene: Pobre chico ─se limpia lágrimas falsas─

Konoha: Pero...─mira el montón de comida que le regalaron los fans─ Esa comida se desperdiciará ─lo dice con una cara de confusión tan tierna que es imposible no rendirte ante él─

Kasumi: ─se desmaya por tanta sensualidad (?)─

**_Ene, ¿Te gustan los patos? :D_**

Ene: ¿Por qué odiarlos?

**_Y Seto, te reto a vestirte de Blanca nieves y cantar atrayendo animalitos del bosque :D_**

Seto: No otra vez ─se lamenta en su silla─

Kasumi: ¡Traigan el vestido y el escenario! ─vemos un cambio de imagen donde Seto aparece vestido de Blancanieves y ahí un escenaio muy mal hecho que se supone que es un bosque─ *Kasumi aparece en su silla de director* ¡Acción! ─grita por su megáfono─

Seto: *comienza a cantar y los animales comienzan a venir animalitos del bosque*

Kasumi: ¡Se queda! ¡Ahora tráiganme café!

Seto: Mi dignidad jamás volverá, nunca, nunca, nunca más...─Mary y Ayano tratan de reconfortarlo─

Hiyori: Oh ¿debo decir algo? ─le pasan un papel─vamos con el reto/pregunta no sé que de _**Luna-neko-chan8 **_

**_Hola este es un reto para Kido : que kido bese a Kano pero como sabemos que es demasiado Tsundere,que lo haga Kano y si no lo hace *saca una escopeta de no se donde*_**

Kido: Ni lo intentes.

Kano: Oh vamos, solo es un reto, a menos que sea más que eso.

Kido: ─retira su mirada─ mejor hazlo rápido

Kasumi: Pero la escopeta es mía.

Ene: No creo que a alguien le importe en este momento.

─Kano roza suavemente los labios de la peli verde, provocando un enorme sonrojo en ella y luego se separa con una sonrisa triunfante─

Kido: I-I-Idiota ─masculla por lo bajo con un gran sonrojo por toda su cara, el cual intenta cubrir con su capucha─

Kano: La boda será en 3 meses ─es golpeado por una silla─

Mary: A-Ahora ─mira nerviosa la cámara, y luego el papel y luego la cámara y luego el papel, hasta que se desmaya─

Kasumi: Sabía que no podía dejar a Mary con este trabajo ─toma el papel de la pequeña y desmayada medusa─. Vamos con **_Menomy_**

**_Yo querer preguntar! :3  
A ver...  
Para Kido: ¿Que se siente ser la mamá de ocho personas con serios traumas psicologicos? ¿De donde sacan tanto dinero para alimentar al Estomago andante? D:_**

Kido: Nada fácil, a veces quiero jugar con la gravedad como onee-chan. El dinero lo sacamos de...

~*Chibi Kasumi aparece* Ha ocurrido un problema técnico. Sintonicenos más tarde *Kasumi chibi desaparece como un trueno*~

~Dos horas después~

Kasumi: Por fin volvió la luz. ¿Dónde estabamos?

Kido: El dinero lo saco de...

~Problemas técnicos ─casi se escucha a Kasumi gritar una grosería─~

Kasumi: Después de otra hora, por fin sabremos de donde sobreviven estos chicos sin trabajo.

Seto: Pero yo si tengo trabajo.

Kasumi: Pero no creo que tantos como para alimentar a 6 personas y a un agujero negro por día.

Kano: Obviamente robamos.

Kido: ¡Eso es lo que no iba a decir!

Kasumi: Qué alguien deje de arruinar mi programa. ¡Producción!

Producción: Parece que alguien no quiere que se sepa el secreto.

Kasumi: Entonces ellos roban ¡Siguiente pregunta!

Kido: Espere...

**_Para Kano: ¿Que haces cuando sales en las noches? ¿Y cuando estas solo en la base?_**

Kasumi: Hace citas con "manuela"

Todos: Pervertida ¬¬

Kasumi: ¿Qué? Obviamente su vecina de al lado. Y luego yo soy la malpensada. Kano, recuerda que no puedes mentir.

Kano: Ok, pero con responderlas ya acabará mi reto. Cuando salía era para visitar la tumba de nee-chan y hablarle un poco ya que de cierta manera sentía que ella me escuchaba. Cuando estoy solo pues me pongo a pensar...o espiar las cosas de los demás ─sonrisa de gato─ Ahí termina mi reto.

Ayano: *abraza a Kano* Nunca los dejaré solos de nuevo *comienza a llorar*

**_Para Seto: ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer trenzas?_**

Seto: Por Kido y onee-chan.

**_Para Mary: ¿Escribes fanfics yaoi de Seto? :v_**

Mary: No ─lindo puchero de enojo─

**_Para Momo: ¿Que se siente tener de hermano a un Neet hikikomori virgen :v?_**

Momo: A veces siento que soy la única que debe sacara adelante a la familia. Además onii-chan es prácticamente invisible en la casa, siempre está en su cuarto.

Shintaro: ─se pone en un rincón con un aura deprimente─

**_Para Ene: ¿Cual fue tu reaccion al ver por primera vez las carpetas indecentes de Shintaro?_**

Ene: Quede muy impactada, demasiado, además de traumada. Pero luego fue algo perfecto para chantajearlo.

Shintaro: Y maldije ese día por el resto de mi vida ─mira el horizonte con un aire de nostalgia, pero no sabemos que carajos está viendo (tal vez es yisus)─

**_Para Shintaro: ¿Que con tu adiccion a la Coca-cola?_**

Shintaro: Pues normal, es como el alcohol.

Kasumi: Maldito alcoholico

Shintaro: No lo soy, solo daba un ejemplo.

Kasumi: Entonces ¿por qué no engordas?

Shintaro: Porque...ni yo tengo idea.

Ene: Tal vez Dios no lo quiso castigar más con tanta fealdad.

─Kasumi se pone de acuerdo y Shintaro se pone a discutir con las dos─

**_Para Hibiya: ¿Porque odias tanto a Konoha? ¿Que se sintio vivir todas las peliculas de destino final? y por ultimo..¡¿Porque chancletas no pateaste al gato D:?!_**

Hibiya: Lo odio por quitarme a Hiyori ─aprieta su puño en lo alto─

Kasumi: Pero ella nunca fue tuya.

Hibiya: Como sea. Pues se siente bien parodiar una de las películas más conocidas, solo que aquí no había algo como efectos especiales o dobles y además todo era jodidamente gráfico y el olor ─se pone pálido por unos segundos─. No pude chancletear al maldito gato porque estaba muy lejos y yo solo veía a Hiyori.

Kasumi: Recuerden, los gatos negros siempre te llevaran a un bucle infinito.

Momo: No creo que así sea la frase.

Kasumi: Deben actuar como esposos por 4 preguntas, con esta faltarían dos.

Momo: Entonces, ¿lo consiento? ─Kasumi asiente y Momo se levanta de su silla para abrazar a su pequeño shota─

Hibiya: Suéltame, anciana ─trata de librarse, pero luego ve la escopeta de Kasumi y un mensaje al fondo llevado por Shintaro que decía: "Correspondele o muere".─ Uno no hará daño ─totalmente avergonzado le corresponde al abrazo─

Momo: ─sonríe feliz y lo aprieta más fuerte─

**_Para Konoha: ... ¿Vendrias conmigo si te doy un peluche de tiranosuario rex y una dotacion por un año de jamon gratis?_**

Konoha: Por fin me darán comida?

Kasumi: Solo si te vas con Menomy

Konoha: ─se va sin pensarlo─

Ene: ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?!

Kasumi: Así gastaré menos comida en él

Ene: pero...

Kasumi: Tranquila, volverá en el siguiente capítulo

Ene: Eso es mucho

Kasumi: tal vez ─ambas miran como Konoha se va a la lejanía a por su jamón gratis─

**_y por ultimo pero no menos importante..._**  
**_Para Kasumi: ¡¿Que rayos le dijiste a Ene para que aceptara el trato?! D:_**  
**_PD: Quiero que me prestes tu escopeta para una cosa... mujajaj_**

Ene: No puedes contarle el secreto.

Kasumi: Pero prometí responder todo.

Ene: Sacaré mi más grande carta: "Revelar carpetas secretas"

Kasumi: ─cae de rodillas─ de acuerdo, tú ganas. Bueno fue algo que tenía que ver con tú sabes quien y donde tu sabes que y luego algo como la situación y demás cosas. Mi escopeta no la puedo prestar, pero puedo darte el reemplazo ─le extiende la otra escopeta─ úsala para el bien ─hace un saludo militar─

Ene: Al menos no dijiste nada.

Kasumi: Ya casi terminamos esto, así que vamos con los reto/preguntas de **_Neko02_**

**_oh! oh! tengo un reto! tengo un reto!  
Kano-kun! llama a kido por su nombre agregando el chan, dile que la amas y bésala en la mejilla o en los labios, _**

Kano: Fácil ─aires superiores─

Kasumi: Todavía no termina

_**pero el reto no es para ti. **_  
_**El reto es que:**_  
_**!KIDO NO LE PUEDES PEGAR A KANO ¡**_

_**en caso de que lo haga *le da una falda y un vaso de leche echado a perder* Tsundere...digo, Kido-san tendrá que usar esa falda y tomar la leche.**_

─Kano se ríe y Kido queda en shock─

Kasumi: Entonces Tsubomi-chan ¿falda y leche fea o beso de Kano?

Kano: Vamos Tsubomi-chan, sabes que no puedes resistirte. ─se acerca lentamente a ella─

Kido: P-Pero, ya pasamos por esto una vez ─trata de alejarlo en vano poniendo una mano en el pecho de este─

Kasumi: En serio? No lo recuerdo tal vez estás mal.

Kano: Te amo~ ─se acerca lentamente a sus labios mientras los espectadores están concentrados en la escena, pero al final la termina besando en la mejilla─ ¿esperabas algo más? ─un fatality de Kido con un súper combo entra en escena─

Kasumi: Y ahí está otra vez Tsundere-chan.

**_Y una pregunta para Mary._**  
**_¿¡POR QUE ERES TAN ENDEMONIADAMENTE LINDA!? _**

Mary: ¿E-En serio te parezco linda? ─se sonroja un poco mientras Seto miraba yanderemente (?) al que hizo la pregunta®

**_y otra para Seto:_**  
**_¿Me permites llevarme un día a mary de paseo? **_**

**_/Te deseo mucha suerte 3 se ve que sera interesante n.n suerte 3 /_**

Seto: Nunca ─la abraza protectoramente─

Kasumi: Son celos~

Seto: No lo son ─se pone nervioso y aleja a Mary de mala gana─

Kasumi: Entonces dejala ir con él.

Seto: No.

Kasumi: ¿por qué?

Seto: Tal vez le haga algo malo

Kasumi: Pero ella sabe defenderse.

Mary: Es verdad

Seto: ...─escapa gaymente encima de un venado─

Kasumi: Así termina el programa de hoy. Nos veremos la próxima en "¡Preguntas al estilo Mekakushi-Dan!" Sigan mandando sus preguntas, nuestras operadoras lo esperan ─muestra la imagen de Kenjiroy, Azami, Ayaka y Shion cada uno con un diferente teléfono─

─Así otro capítulo terminó y todos los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan pudieron relajarse (menos Konoha quien se fue con su jamón) pero luego recordaron que volverian y se deprimieron otra vez─

* * *

**Amé hacer este capítulo, sus preguntas me subieron el ánimo.**

**Sé que me demore pero fue por motivos personales, no puedo prometer subirlo cada semana, pero trataré. Si faltó algunas preguntas por responder, lo haré en el siguiente capítulo, es que estoy próxima a unos exámenes y no pude responder todas. Espero que las personalidades no hayan quedado muy OC ya que quería poner comedia y creo que me desvíe un poco de sus personalidades, pero aún así espero que apoyen el fic.**

**Límites de preguntas: 5**

**Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**

**-Se va a la velocidad de la luz**


End file.
